Zodfang Gobrunt
Zodfang is an agent in the Department of Floaters. He is written by Ekyl. As far as the author knows, he is the first Ork agent, or at least the first actively featured. Note: His spinoff is being rebooted because it was terrible, and Ekyl does not want his name attached to the old stuff. The missions and the information in this article are no longer canon except in broad strokes. Agent Profile Appearance Zodfang looks no different from pretty much every other Ork, which is to say he's a green, squat, powerfully muscled humanoid whose typical hunched position not only hides about a foot of height but makes him somewhat resemble a gorilla. 6'5" in this stance, his full height is a gigantic 7'6". However, he mostly chooses to stick to said hunch. His eyes are a sort of reddish colour, and his nose looks like it has been broken enough times that it gave up trying to heal. The nails on his large hands are slightly longer and sharper than average for an Ork, as he figured out they could make effective gouging weapons and tried to grow them out. Like any self-respecting Ork, he has a variety of battle scars across his body, some fresher than others. Also like most Orks, he has no hair. To comply with PPC uniform regulations, his old armour has been spray-painted black, though he usually wears a black greatcoat with the flash patch on the collar instead, along with black pants and boots. Personality For the most part, aside from being markedly less homicidally aggressive now that he's in the PPC, Zodfang seems to be just the typical hotheaded Ork in personality, especially in that he's always looking for a good fight. His time in the PPC has made him a bit smarter than the average Ork, however. He also appears to find amusement in annoying people. He loves collecting weapons, and often takes at least a few back from missions as "souvenirs." Agent History Zodfang was recruited in September 2008, after the massive Ork WAAAGH! he was a part of found itself in a badfic as the opposing force in the fic's climactic battle. In all the confusion, Zodfang ended up in some part of the battlefield a good way apart from most of his fellow Orks, just in time to witness the agents sent in to take care of the Commissar!Sue carry out the assassination. The agents decided to recruit him after some debate while he stood there having no idea what to make of them, and took him to HQ, though Zodfang never really understood the reason why they decided to make him an agent other than that the PPC apparently needed more of them. Though no records have been released, he has apparently had quite a few missions in the three months since he was recruited, though at the same time going through partners like tissue paper because they kept seeking transfers. The latest of these is seventeen-year veteran Agent Marcus, just reinstated after over a year's suspension. In the months they've been together, they've had many missions, and Zodfang has set up an AHAIRQL team known as "WAAAGH! Zodfang." Much to Marcus' dismay, he commonly holds practices in their RC. Both he and Marcus were unaffected by the 2009 Genderbending Incident, having been out on a mission and thus outside HQ when the actual genderbending took place. They were rather annoyed at Agent Drake, however. Mission Logs Home: Response Centre #5593 Note: This links to a dysfunctional image of the spin-off’s home page, so here are some of the links that should work there: Response Center 5593 Agent Bios All logs are listed in chronological order. To make the most sense of his stories, they should be read in that order, especially as time goes on and more are published. Partnered with Marcus Langston * "In Which Agent Marcus Meets His New Partner" ** 25 December. * "In Which the Flowers Assign a Double Mission as a Christmas Present and the Agents Are Irritated" (Halo) ** 25 December. * 2008 Christmas party RP ** 25 December. * "In Which Marcus, Nat, and Kelvin Visit the DIA and Marcus Gives Information About PPC Policies and History" ** 26 December. * [https://archive.is/http://rc5593.webs.com/mission2.htm "In Which M*A*S*H Is Defiled by a Sue, Radar Is Shipped, and Marcus Enacts Vengeance"] (M*A*S*H) ** 22 March. This is the last actual mission Zodfang appears in until 5 April, due to injuries sustained in combat during this mission. * 2009 Memorial Party, Part 3: "Champagne and Vodka," and Part 5: "A Toast" (RP) ** 17 April. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters